magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 93
This issue was cover-dated April 2013 and cost £4.50. Incoming The Big Story - Matthew Castle - 2 pages (8-9) :Associate Editor Matthew Castle looks beyond the current climate of doom, gloom and general naysaying to a positively radiant Nintendo future. Mouthpiece: Jamie Jackson - 2 pages (10-11) :We pull some shapes and get down and dirty with the only man in the world who looks good with a Chinese teacup. World of Nintendo - 2 pages (12-13) :Casting an eye over Planet Nintendo to dig up all the hottest news and info! MiiVerse Mii Plaza - 2 pages (18-19) :Check out what's hot in the Official Nintendo Magazine community this month. Connect - pages (20-21) :How do you communicate with ONM? Let us count the ways.. Legends :Wii: Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (22) :DS: Hotel Dusk: Room 215 - 1 page (23) - Matthew Castle - 1 page (23) ONM Rant - 2 pages (24-25) :Nintendo Direct Should Replace E3 - 1 page (24) Network :Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 - 4 stars - 1 page (26) :DLC of the month - 1 page (27) ::Wii Street U - 4 stars ::Tank! Tank! Tank! - 3 stars Features Gone with the Wind - 6 pages (30-35) :It may seem like a stop-gap entry to pass the time while we wait for the true successor to Skyward Sword but as we're all set to explain, The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker HD is set to be so much more than just a conversion. Move Over Mario! - 6 pages (54-59) :It's not easy being green. Luigi just makes it look that way. ::Mario & Luigi 3DS - 1 page (56) ::Mario Golf: World Tour - 1 page (57) ::New Super Luigi U - 2 pages (58-59) The 26 things you need to know about Pokemon X & Y - 6 pages (60-65) :Think you know the 3DS's upcoming duo? ONM picks over every last pixel in search of fresh facts. Previews Fire Emblem: Awakening (3DS) - Joe Skrebels - 4 pages (38-41) Disney Infinity (Wii U, Wii, 3DS) - Joe Skrebels - 2 pages (42-43) Skylanders: Swap Force (Wii U, Wii, 3DS) - Matthew Pellett - 1 page (44) Wii U Party (Wii U) - Matthew Castle - 1 page (45) Injustice: Gods Among Us (Wii U) - Ben Griffin - 2 pages (46-47) Project X Zone (3DS) - Chris Scullion - 1 page (48) Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D (3DS) - Ben Griffin - 1 page (49) The Wonderful 101 (Wii U) - Joe Skrebels - 2 pages (50-51) Mario & Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move (3DS) - Ben Griffin - 1 page (52) Yarn Yoshi (Wii U) - Matthew Castle - 1 page (53) Reviews Luigi's Mansion 2 : Funny, gorgeous, crammed full of surprises... but enough about Luigi. Nintendo renovates one of its more oddball offerings into a must-have title. LEGO City: Undercover : A lovingly crafted, laugh-a-minute, gem-packed open world LEGO game, the likes of which we've never seen before, but have always wanted. Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate : Expanded and miniaturised, Ultimate finds its natural home on 3DS. Only the lack of online and faffy controls prevents must-buy status. Need for Speed: Most Wanted : A massively entertaining racer that grabs and runs with the power of the Wii U. It;s tough, but we're Nintendo gamers. We eat tough for breakfast. Zen Pinball 2 : ''Zen Pinball ''remains top of the tables in this most recent iteration - it's just a shame that it's such an effort to get into playing the thing. Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 2 : Like the worst special edition of Jenga ever made, every problem here is stacked one onto the other until it all collapses. Horrible stuff. Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate : Learning about what this was might not have pleased purists, but playing it no doubt will. This is among the best of its kind on handhelds, never mind the 3DS. Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2 : A game with the same end results as its prequel, but none of the build-up. Cutting to the chase is great, but when the chase is all you have, you'll get tired. Continue Rewind: Punch-Out!! - Craig Owens - 4 pages (94-97) How to... Uncover the most hiddenest stuff inside your Wii U - 2 pages (98-99) The Making of... Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate - 4 pages (100-103) The best of... :Nintendo Wii U - 2 pages (104-105) :Nintendo 3DS - 2 pages (108-109) :Nintendo eShop - 1 page (110) :Nintendo Wii - 1 page (112) :Nintendo DS - 1 page (113) FAQs... :Nintendo Wii U - 2 pages (106-107) :Nintendo 3DS - 1 page (111) The month ahead... To-Do List - 1 page (114) Other Credits Associate Editor :Matthew Castle Staff Writer :Joe Skrebels Online Editor :Tom East Video Producer :Gavin Murphy Production Editor :James Findlay Art Editor :Dale Pratley Deputy Art Editor :Will Morse Contributors :Ben Griffin, Craig Owens, Chris Schilling External Links You may be able to buy this direct from the publisher. However they are only available for a very limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains DS Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews